The present invention relates generally to improvements in display and packaging devices and the like and it relates more particularly to an improved packaging assembly for storing, dispensing and handling elongated articles such as rolls of wrapping or decorative paper and similar articles.
In the handling, storing, shipping and dispensing of elongated tubular articles such as rolls of decorative wrapping paper it is a common practice to position the paper rolls in parallel side-by-side coextensive relationship and bind them into a single package to facilitate their handling. The devices heretofore employed for closing and assembling the tubular articles possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward and expensive devices which are often difficult to apply and use, are of litte versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.